Completely Breathless
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Oneshot. Forever Lost. Antaria witnessed Eyealon's betrayal. And she realized that someone other than Jalen leaves her completely breathless... Plz R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, takes place during Forever Lost and after "All I Need is You".

**Completely Breathless**

Antaria Truesdale stumbled down the stairs, slipping on them due to the rain. She was completely drenched, but she didn't care. All she could think about was the pain-filled image of Eyealon and Jalen kissing.

Her cousin and boyfriend.

Her jet-black locks were sticking to the back of her neck and bare shoulders. She had ran out in her pajamas, trying to find Eyealon.

Trying to find out why she had fled in tears.

She had seen Eyealon and Jalen in the gazebo.

Antaria ran through the main courtyard, passed the Duel Monsters carvings, and towards the Red Dorm. She couldn't take the pain anymore. The heart-break. She knew Raven had been a threat before, but she never imagined Eyealon to be a threat.

Never imagined Eyealon forsaking her.

She slipped, scraping her knees and palms. Antaria pulled herself up and started to cry, blood being smeared on her face as she rubbed her eyes. Her knees and palms were stinging because of the rain and mud. She ceased her tears when she felt someone drape their blazer around her shoulders.

"You're freezing." a warm voice whispered in her ear, as he swinged her light body into his arms. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

It was too dark to see who he savior was with her blue-purple gaze.

But his voice... it was all too familiar.

He carried her like a princess all the way to the Main Building. The Nurse's Office was deserted. Antaria was gently put down on one of the beds. That's when she finally saw his face.

"Ash?" 

Ashton Phoenix smiled with his honey-brown eyes, "We better clean up your injuries before they get infected. You're most likely gonna get a cold at this rate."

Something came over Antaria as she stared at Ash, while he wiped the blood and mud off of her tearstreaked face. The taunting thought of him technically not being her kin tempted her. Even if his half-sister was her cousin, _they_ weren't related.

The schoolgirl crush she had developed on him while growing up seemed to break free from its captivity.

Growing.

Swelling.

Pushing her to the brink of insanity.

Ash knelt next to the bed, gently washing away the mud and blood, before applying the antibiotic ointment to her knees before bandaging them. He then washed her palms. Ash smiled gently at Antaria, before he kissed each palm gently, and did the same proceedure to her palms that he did to her knees.

"Feeling better?" Ash asked, sitting next to Antaria on the bed.

She nodded, smiling, "Do your kisses have healing magic or something? You always would kiss my scrapes when we were growing up."

He chuckled, "I guess so. They always make your tears fade away. And a smile appear." Ash ran a his hand gently through her damp hair. "Why were you out there?"

"I was trying to help Eyealon..." Antaria whispered bitterly. "Until I saw she was betraying me."

"How so?" Ash's voice was questioning.

The shorter girl gently brushed his silver bangs out of his intense gaze, "She kissed Jalen."

No further explaination was needed.

"Then here's something you can use against Jalen."

Antaria watched, trembling, as Ash stroked her face slowly. He then leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on her soft lips for a few seconds. Ash continued to brush her light blue bangs out of her amethyst eyes.

The kiss had left her completely breathless.

It was as soft as rose petals, as tender as the night, and full of innocence.

"Again, I feel better." She whispered, taking his hand, and gently nuzzling her face against it. "Mr. Magical Kisses."

Ash spouted a blush at that comment, "Uh..." 

"I died just a little... when I saw them..." Antaria confessed softly, "But I don't need them. Because you've done something Jalen has never done."

"And that would be?" Ash replied quietly.

"You're the only one who leaves me completely breathless." Her amethyst gaze pierced Ash's heart.

Of all the years of growing up and protecting Antaria, he had never taken the time to notice how much she had grown into a beautiful maiden. Her beauty alone captivated him.

With a pounding heart trying to escape his chest, Ash stared into her eyes.

"Love took me by the hand and led me to you..." whispered Antaria. "I've been searching deep down in my soul. It feels like I'm starting all over again."

In one sudden moment, Antaria's lips had claimed Ash's.

Her wounded palms pressing against his damp t-shirt as they continued there forbidden moment. Ash felt himself wrapping an arm around underneath her shoulder blades and running a hand through her dark locks that shined in the moonlight.

In this fairy tale, Ash was the fearless knight that had swept Antaria, the princess, off her feet.

Not Jalen.

Antaria pulled away ever so slightly, "You still leave me breathless, Ashton." She murmured against his mouth.

"And you do the same to me." Ash confessed, he pulled away to stare into her eyes. "With those innocent amethyst eyes, and your soft tender lips." He brushed his finger tips against them. "I dunno why I feel this way now... Antaria, I-"

She silenced him, "Don't say it, Ashton. If you say it, this fantasy will end."

His lips claimed hers once more.

**The End**

A/N: Yeah, I'm still screwing around with the pairings of Forever Lost. (sweatdrop) While listening to a The Legend of Zelda soundtrack... I have definitely lost my sanity to something involving GX... I think its all this fluff... Please Read and Review!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
